


Surprise Visit (Part 1)

by Latishiante1001



Series: Surprise Visit Series [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bossy Misha, Bottom!Reader, Fluff before and after Smut, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Knotting, Multi, Omega!Misha, Oral Sex, Reader's Point Of View, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, a/b/o dynamics, alpha!Jensen, first fic, omega in heat, omega!Jared, omega!reader, slight orgasm denial, top!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latishiante1001/pseuds/Latishiante1001
Summary: Reader is an Omega with 3 mates: Omega Misha, Omega Jared, and Alpha Jensen. The reader has been at home and away from her mates for a long time. Her mates come and surprise her when one of her mates ask for it. Reader's POV





	Surprise Visit (Part 1)

I was at home watching TV, but I wasn't really paying attention because I didn't have the people I wanted with me. It was kind of a bad day and all I wanted to do was to be in between my mates, warm, and safe. I just want my Omega mates, Misha and Jared, and of course my Alpha, Jensen. I'm getting close to my heat, they always come when that happens, and I just want them really bad. I try watching the TV, but it doesn't work. I tried watching Supernatural but it makes me miss them even more and sometimes, makes my heat come faster. Suddenly, there is a body on top of me, kissing me, and holding me down. I buck him off of me but he gets right back on me again. I was about to punch him when someone drags me out from under him and spins me around. I notice that the one who pounced me was Misha. The one that picked me up and spun me around was Jared. I hear a deep chuckle. I look to my right. I see my Alpha, Jensen, standing there smiling. 

"How- What- I'm confused!" I say. 

It only makes Jensen laugh harder. Misha tries grabbing me to kiss me again but Jared moves me away. 

"Jared! Let me have her!" Misha says angrily.

"No! You already kissed her!" Jared argued. 

He turns me around, puts my legs around his waist, and kisses me hard and deep. I start going dizzy from lack of air when suddenly I start falling. I yelp but Jensen catches me. He turns me around and kisses me with all he had. I kissed back with all I had. He puts his head into my neck, bites my neck, and scents me. 

I moan, "Alpha, I missed you so much. Please."

"Please what my beautiful Omega?" Jensen groans into my neck.

"I need you to- Oh!" I moan as Jensen rolls my nipples in between his fingers. 

"Say it, sweetheart. I know you can say it. I know you can because you are such a good Omega for your Alpha." Jensen encourages. 

"I need you to fuck me! Jensen! Alpha please! Please!" I plead. 

"I knew you could say it. Beautiful, amazing Omega. I'll fuck you so hard you won't be able to sit down without whimpering. Let all the people around you know that your Alpha takes care of his Omegas." Jensen says. 

I groan. Jensen walks to your room, with Misha and Jared following close behind you. 

"Y/N, do you want to know why we came?" Jensen asks as he sits on the bed with you on his lap.

I nod. 

"Verbally, Y/N." Jensen scolds.

"I want to know why you came." I say.

"Well, we came because Misha has been in heat, and he has one last day left. He asked me for one thing. You know that I give my Omegas everything they want, and need, especially when they are in heat. Misha, tell Y/N what you wanted." Jensen explains.

"I wanted to see Alpha fuck you into the mattress." Misha answers. 

"So, I wanted to give him what he wanted. You ready to help me give our mate-in-heat what he wants?" Jensen asks, as his eyes get darker and voice gets deeper.

"Yes." I reply.

"Alright. Jared, Misha, do not cum until I say so." Jensen instructs. 

"Yes, Alpha." Jared and Misha say in unison. 

Jensen makes you stand up and pulls off your shirt and pants.

"Lie in the middle of the bed, legs spread." Jensen tells you. 

You do as he says, excitedly. Jensen pulls off his shirt and pants. He gets on top of you and kisses you. You both kiss with all you have. It starts to get really heated. You start moaning because Jensen is pinching your nipples through your bra. He takes your bra off and moves down your neck. 

"Reveal it to me." Jensen says. 

You let your mark show on your left collarbone. The mark you were given by your Alpha when he claimed you. You have two on your right collarbone that are from Jared and Misha. Jensen bites his mark and you gasp.

"Alpha! Ahh! Claim me! Please! Ohh!" You say breathlessly.

He moves down but stops. "You two can get on the bed and touch. Just don't cum." Jensen tells Misha and Jared. 

They strip and get on the bed. Jensen moves down and sucks one nipple in his mouth while he pinches the other. 

"Harder." Misha says. 

Jensen sucks and pinches harder. You cry out. 

"Alpha said Misha can tell him what to do because he asked for this." Jared informs you when he senses your confusion. You nod once. 

"Move on." Misha says and Jensen moves down, leaving kisses on the way. 

He gets to your panties and pulls them off. He looks at your core and looks up at Misha.

"Get her wetter and stretch her. Avoid her clit for the time being." Misha orders. 

Jensen doesn't need to be told twice. He immediately starts licking you. He fucks his tongue into you. He puts one finger in. You arch your back. You hear moans and groans so you look to your left. Jared is behind Misha and is playing with his nipples. Your attention gets pulled back to Jensen when he sticks another finger in. 

"Alpha, you can- oh! Play with her- ah! Her clit, now. Jared!" Misha orders breathlessly. Oh shit! You think. Jensen immediately sucks on your clit. 

"Fuck! Alpha! Oh god!" You cry out. 

Jensen slides another finger in, the stretch feels nice. He plays with your clit, spreading his fingers to stretch you. He slides another finger in. 

"Ohhhh! Yes. Please more." You groan.

"Take your fingers out and have her suck on them." Misha orders, breathlessly. 

As soon as Jensen takes his fingers out, you whimper from the empty feeling. He puts his fingers at your lips and you immediately suck them into your mouth. Jensen groans at the warmth, pressure, and feel of your mouth and tongue swirling over his fingers. 

"Take them out and get in her, slowly." Misha orders. 

Jensen takes his fingers out of your mouth. He takes his boxers off, lines up, and pushes into you. You both groan through it. You feel you may cum right at this second because of the feeling of your Alpha in you again. The burn of the stretch is so good. Even four fingers can't stop you from stretching around your Alpha. You need almost twice that for Jared. Big guy, big dick. He finally bottoms out and you both groan louder.

"Start out slow then quickly fuck into her." Misha orders. 

Jensen starts moving. You almost cry out in both physical, mental, and emotional pleasure. The drag of his cock in you- in, out, in, out-feels so good. The way he is moving makes you feel so loved. Knowing this isn't a dream- though it sure as hell makes you feel like it is- is so amazing. It is almost too much but not enough at the same time. Just when you are about to beg Jensen to go faster, he starts thrusting faster, harder. 

"Ungh! Y/N! You feel so good! So good! You take me so well! Ahh!" Jensen praises. 

You moan and groan- loving it when your Alpha praised you. He keeps going faster, and faster, and thrusting harder, and harder. You cry out when Jensen hits your sweet spot. He keeps hitting it.

"Y/N, Jensen, don't cum until I say so," Misha instructs, "Jensen, harder! Faster! Fuck her like you'll die if you don't do it the hardest and fastest you can!" 

Jensen speeds up and thrusts so hard, you can't stop yelling. 

"FUCK!!!!" You yell out when Jensen starts hitting your sweet spot on every thrust.

"Y/N! Yes! So good! Oh god!" Jensen yells. 

Both of your eyes are bolted shut in pleasure. 

"PLEASE! LET US CUM! MISHA! PLEASE!" You shout. 

Misha looks at you both. He sees that both of you can't go on much longer like this.

"Okay. Both of you cum. Now!" Misha orders. 

Both yours and Jensen's shouts and screams are deafening. They go on for almost a minute, Jensen fucking you through both of your orgasms. Jensen actually collapses on top of you, breathing heavily, seeming unconscious. But you wouldn't know considering that you were unconscious yourself. Jensen wakes up to two Omegas staring at him with smirks on their faces. 

Jared looks at Misha and says, "I don't think you know how much I love you for getting them to do that." 

"I don't think you know how much I love myself for that." Misha chuckles, looking back. 

They both look at Jensen. You wake up.

"Are you two with us?" Jared inquires.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't we be?" Jensen replies.

"You both passed out for a solid minute." Misha answers.

"No! No we didn't! No- Ugh! Yes we did. But it was not for a minute!" Jensen says defensively. 

"Yeah you did." Jared says smugly. 

Jensen groans. 

"I'm surprised you didn't believe it considering you collapsed on Y/N and you never do that." Misha says. 

"Shit! Sorry!" Jensen says frantically, while lifting himself off of you.

"Jensen, calm down! It's fine. You aren't going to break me." You reassure, pushing him back on to you. 

"I know but I still don't like putting all of my weight on you. Wait a second. Did you two cum?" Jensen asks. 

Misha looks down and Jared blushes while looking away. 

"We're sorry, Alpha! You told us not to and we did. You two were just too intense. And we tried. And we know you won't let something like this happen again but-" Misha babbles on. 

"Misha! It's okay. I'm not mad. I was asking because I don't want you two to wait for me to be able to fuck you both. I most definitely want something like this to happen again. Maybe with one of you two be the one I'm fucking that hard. One of you giving me orders." Jensen reassures with suggestive eyebrows. 

Misha and Jared grin as you groan. 

"It better be one of them the next time. I need a serious break!" I groan. 

They all laugh at that and the grumpy-pouty face you have. It only makes you smile and as you fall asleep, wonder how you got so lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so please be nice and go easy on me! I hope you all love it!!!!


End file.
